


Don't Say It (Captain Rex X Reader)

by bisexualstevierogers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Surprise Kissing, but they're both okay with it <3, but who can blame her, in conclusion: i love rex, reader is a bad jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualstevierogers/pseuds/bisexualstevierogers
Summary: You make a risky decision during an intense battle.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Don't Say It (Captain Rex X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've finished/felt happy enough with to post in 2 freaking years so please be kind! It's not perfect but I think it's cute :') Hopefully Rex is in character! This is my first (but hopefully not last) fic for him <3

You looked over the horizon, a frown on your face, as the droid army moved closer.

There was no way your squadron was going to make it out of this without sustaining even more casualties. 

Already nearly half your men were injured or dead. You and Anakin had made a grave miscalculation about how many droids Grievous would send to this battle. 

You wished Anakin was here now. Or Obi-Wan. Or Ahsoka. With another Jedi, you might stand a chance, but you alone weren't powerful enough. 

"What should we do, General?" Rex asked, gently touching your shoulder to get your attention. 

"You are going to retreat and get to Kenobi's rendezvous point." 

Rex looked confused. "What are you doing then, sir?" 

You sighed. "It's my fault that we're in this position because I underestimated Grievous. I'll be... distracting the droids so that you and the rest of the squad get out of here in one piece." 

Rex frowned. "With all due respect, you can't take on all those droids by yourself." 

"Maybe not." You agreed, shrugging. "But I have to at least try to buy you some time." 

"I'll help, then." 

"No!" You said, more harshly than you meant to. "Absolutely not. Anakin would never forgive me if I lost his best soldier." 

"Anakin would never forgive you if you died either!" Rex shot back, and you could tell he was getting angry. 

You reached out a hand to cup his cheek. Rex looked surprised for only a second before leaning into your touch.

"I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you." You admitted softly. 

Rex's eyes widened. "__y/n__…"

You could feel the droids getting closer with every second, so without wasting another moment you closed the distance between yourself and Rex and caught his lips in a kiss. 

You could tell that Rex was surprised but he kissed you back eagerly anyway. You lost yourself in it for a few more precious seconds before pulling away. Rex's eyes looked so sad, and it made your heart break. 

"You have to go. That's an order. I'll buy you as much time as I can." 

"I need to tell you something." Rex said with a frown. "I-" 

"Tell me later." You couldn't bear to hear him say it. Not like this. "Keep an ear on your comm in case I need a quick exit. I'll try to make it to the rendezvous point."

Rex made no move to leave your side. 

"Sorry about this." You apologized sincerely before using the Force to launch him back towards the rest of the squad. Then, for good measure and some added protection, you knocked a few trees over. Hopefully it would help slow the clankers down a little bit more.

You took a deep breath and readied your lightsaber. You hoped that they would make it to Kenobi's forces safely. With one last glance towards their rapidly retreating forms, you ran towards the droids. 

You reflected blaster bolts back at them easily enough at first, but the droids just kept coming. 

It was never ending. Your arms and legs felt like you were swimming through sand. Your reflexes were getting slower by the second. You weren't sure how much longer you could keep going. 

After what felt like hours, Rex's voice crackled through your comlink.

"We made it to the rendezvous with Kenobi's forces. For the record, you didn't underestimate Grievous. It seems that he split his forces very unevenly to disorient us. Kenobi had low casualties so we're on our way back now to help. General Skywalker will be providing air support soon. Just focus on getting out of there." 

You felt a surge of relief run through your body. Your men would be okay. 

You had lost focus just long enough to listen to Rex's message, but that was all it took. You didn't see the bomb at your feet until the last possible second. 

You force threw it with all your strength towards the unending line of droids, but it didn't make it quite far enough to spare you from its damage.

Even worse, it blew up a droid and sent metal shooting in every direction. You winced when you felt shrapnel bite into your cheek, but you collapsed when you felt a piece of that shrapnel lodge itself into your stomach. 

It was deep enough inside that there wasn't a lot of bleeding, but you were in too much pain to walk or even move.

You weakly pressed the button on your comm. "I could really use a quick exit." 

"Rough day, huh General?" You could've cried in relief when Anakin answered your call instead. He made quick work of shooting the droids immediately around you from his fighter. 

You flinched in surprise as you were suddenly lifted off the ground and into Rex's strong arms. 

"Hi, Rex." You murmured and gave him a small smile. 

"The general is hurt pretty bad." Rex announced into his comlink as he carried you quickly and carefully towards where the others had gathered. "Clear a spot for her." 

It suddenly became very hard to stay awake. Rex was still talking to you, but you couldn't understand what he was saying. Your eyes felt so incredibly heavy. They kept fluttering shut without your permission. You jumped as you felt a harsh slap on your cheek.

"Stay awake. That's an order." Rex barked, and he looked so worried. It made your heart flip in your chest. 

"I'm tryin', Captain." You managed to get out even though your tongue felt like cotton. 

"Well try harder." He growled as he finally placed you on a rock in front of Kix. 

Kix gave you a bacta shot, but he pulled Rex to the side with a frown. "I can't treat her here. I need proper equipment." 

"Then we'd better get up to the command ship." 

That was the last thing you heard before you slipped into unconsciousness.

\----------

You woke up slowly, your mind still foggy with sleep and drugs. You glanced down at your stomach and were pleased to see that you were properly bandaged up. Vaguely, you wondered if your wound would scar. You noted that you didn't feel any pain, probably due to the bacta coursing through your veins.

You looked over at your arm when you felt movement. Rex was seated next to your bed, holding your hand tightly and resting his head on the bed. He must have felt you moving because he was waking up too. 

Rex looked at you and beamed. You had never seen him look so happy, and it made your heart somersault in your chest. 

He took a cursory glance around the room before reaching the head of the bed in two steps. Rex took your face in his hands and kissed you. 

It was rough and a little angry and relieved all at once. His lips were so warm against yours. You kissed back like you were starving for it, which made Rex chuckle against your lips before he pulled away. You had to fight to catch your breath as you heard your heart monitor start frantically beeping. 

It took a few seconds of deep breaths before your heart rate finally returned to normal. 

Rex's hand found yours again and gave it a squeeze. "I love you." He said it so nonchalantly that it took you a minute to even process what he was saying.

You gently tugged him back over to you so you could kiss him deeply again. "I love you too. So much." 

"Never do that to me again, please." Rex asked softly. His face was so open and vulnerable. "From now on, we're a team. We have to stick together." 

You nodded. "You're right, and I'm sorry. I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you." 

Rex chuckled a little bitterly. "How do you think I felt? When you lost consciousness, I thought you were gone for good." 

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to get rid of me." You said teasingly, bringing his hand up to your lips and pressing a sweet kiss to his palm. "You're stuck with me now, Captain." 

Rex smiled, and his beautiful brown eyes looked so content. "Wouldn't have it any other way, General." 

End. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Btw Reader and Anakin share custody of the 501st because I said so <3


End file.
